Defensive Mechanism
by Shiomi
Summary: Allen was attracted to Kanda from their first meeting. Unfortunately, it seems that Kanda doesn't feel the same... Or does he? Kanda x Allen.


_**Disclaimer: **D.Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment._**  
**

**Defensive Mechanism**

"Bishounen..."

That was Allen's first thought when he first landed eyes on Kanda Yuu. He stared up at the older teen in admiration, which quickly turned to fear when threatening words came from the exorcist's mouth. In the end, after the initial fear had faded away, he decided that he liked the older teen, despite the unapproachable attitude and cold words. After all, those were his attractive points...in a way. It made the older exorcist seem like one of those tall, dark and handsome men that women would swoon over. Either way, the newly-accepted exorcist found himself wanting to see the older teen again.

The chance to see the dark-haired beauty came sooner than Allen thought. On his first trip to the organization's cafeteria, he ran into Kanda again, where the older teen was being an unapproachable jerk as always. One minute they were quarreling in the cafeteria, and the next minute they were summoned to Komui's office and sent on a mission...together.

That was how Allen found himself taking care of the injured Kanda, running his hands through the silky hair which had come undone from its usual ponytail as he listened to Lala and Guzoru's story. Halfway through, he looked down and noticed the other exorcist watching him. He was about to turn back to Lala when he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back quickly with a blush, trying to move away from the taller teen as he did so.

The two had quarreled over Lala and the innocence after hearing the doll's story. Allen wanted to let Lala keep the heart until Guzoru died so that she could be with him at his last moments, but to Kanda, the mission came first. The young boy was calling the older exorcist a heartless bastard when the Akuma returned, and stole the innocence.

A fight started between the ivory-haired exorcist and the Akuma. The taller teen jumped in despite his injury and the fact that he said he wouldn't help when it seemed that Allen needed help. The two of them defeated the Akuma together and retrieved the innocence.

The mission was completed a few days after when Guzoru finally passed away peacefully, and the innocence brought back to the organization headquarters.

After a few days of rest, Allen was sent off to another mission with Rinali. Throughout the mission, he kept wondering about Kanda's injury and worried over the older exorcist, wanting to see him as soon as possible. Despite the cold facade, the raven-haired beauty was actually a very nice person, he thought to himself, remembering how the older exorcist had taken care of him during their mission together. Every night, Kanda would cover the younger exorcist with a blanket before he went to sleep.

During his mission with Rinali, the both of them had gotten serious injuries. In the end, it was Miranda who saved them. She had learnt how to use her innocence at the last minute, managing to heal the two exorcists so that they could fight off Rhode and her minions. Allen and Rinali managed to make their way back to the headquarters before they fainted in pain and exhaustion.

When Allen woke up, he found himself in a hospital ward with Kanda asleep beside him, holding his hand gently. Smiling at the memory of how soft the long dark hair was, the younger exorcist moved, intending to rearrange the other exorcist's position to a more comfortable one, but the arrogant teen had sat up immediately, his hand flying to his Mugen.

"Erm... Kanda?"

The intense gaze turned to the young exorcist. "Che, it's just you."

"How's your injury?" Allen asked. The taller exorcist snorted. "Worry about yourself first, beansprout."

"Hey! Don't call me beansprout! And why are you here anyway?"

The young exorcist watched in confusion as Kanda's cheeks turned a slight pink. He stood up and mumbled something about informing Komui, and left hurriedly. Allen blinked, wondering what the other exorcist's problem was. Komui came in a few minutes later, with an old man and an redheaded teen. The teen looked at Allen with amused eyes. "So you're the kid who got that iceblock in such a flurry."

The old man managed to shut the teen up before he rattled on, giving Komui a chance to introduce them. Then the two adults left to check on Rinali, leaving Rabi with the British boy. Rabi grinned at him. "Can I call you beansprout?"

"WHAT?"

"But Yuu calls you that."

"Yuu...?"

"Yup, Kanda Yuu. The guy who came rushing out of your room before we went in. Speaking of Yuu, I think he likes you."

Allen stared at the older teen incredulously. "You can't be serious. That guy can't seem to decide whether or not he likes me. Sometimes he's nice and sometimes he's a jerk. And he calls me beansprout knowing that I don't like it. I'm not that short!"

"Actually, you are, but that's not the point. Yuu is one who hides his emotions, so his being mean to you and calling you beansprout is just a form of defensive mechanism."

"Defensive mechanism?"

"He pushes people away so that people don't get too close to him. It seems that he likes you though, if he actually bothers to be nice to you. Usually he just ignores everyone. Rinali and I are only close to him because we are persistant people.Try calling him Yuu-chan and kissing him. His eyes will definitely go wide, and he won't be mean to you anymore."

"Really? If that's what it takes to make him stop being mean to me..."

Rabi nodded. "It'll make him much nicer to you."

Allen had anxiously awaited being discharged after that, wanting to look for Kanda. He returned to the headquarters immediately after he was allowed to leave the hospital, searching for the tall dark-haired figure. Finally, he spotted the teen. "Yuu-chan!"

Kanda's eyes went wide, just as Rabi had predicted. Then, his features settled in a scowl. "I don't recall giving you permission to use my first name, beansprout."

"But I didn't give you permission to call me beansprout either, so we're even."

"What do you want? I don't have time to waste, especially not on scrawny beansprouts like you."

Allen merely smiled up at the exorcist before pressing his lips to the other teen's. Once again, Kanda's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"That was a kiss," the younger teen informed, brimming with innocence.

"I know what a kiss is. What was that for?"

"Rabi said you won't be mean to me anymore if I call you Yuu-chan and kissed you. Besides, I wanted to. I like you."

"Che. Didn't I tell you before that you were too emotional? Emotions are an unnecessary baggage."

"It's not my fault you're a heartless bastard, is it?" Allen asked, his tone somewhat harsher than before. The other exorcist smirked in reply. "If I'm heartless, I wouldn't be attracted to a little beansprout like you."

"You... You like me?"

"Hn, stupid beansprout. What part of attraction don't you understand? And don't tell me you came and kissed me without even knowing whether or not I like you."

"Rabi said you did. He told me to try."

"Idiot! Don't just do things because people tell you to. What if Rabi asks you to kiss him?"

"I won't. I like you, not him."

"Good. I'll kill him if you do."

Allen stared at the taller exorcist. "Yuu-chan... You can't be jealous, can you?"

"Hn, of course not. Come on, beansprout, it's nearly time for lunch."

"Call me Allen!"

"No. Beansprout suits you. Besides, I like beansprouts."

Allen pouted slightly. "You're still mean to me. Rabi said you won't be mean to me anymore if I call you Yuu-chan and kiss you."

"But you like me anyway. Even if I'm mean," Kanda said, smirking once again at the younger teen before walking away. Allen pounced on his back, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Unfortunately, you're right," the young exorcist mumbled in his ear.

"Unfortunately," the older teen agreed.

**_End_**

Kyaaaa, it's done! When I first read D.Gray Man, the first thing that stood out was the interaction between Kanda and Allen. Haha. I can't help but think what a cute couple they'll make. Rabi and Allen are a pair of idiots together, so it's safer for Allen to be with Kanda who seems like a very possessive and protective seme, though Rabi x Allen is cute as well. Ahaha.


End file.
